Natalia
After losing her lover to the Great Famine, Natalia decided to take up arms and lead the serfs in rebellion against the despotic regime that left them to starve. Aided by Villnore, she was able to turn an angry mod of untrained farmers into a formidable insurgency. Personality Spurred by the love she has for her country, Natalia is the strong yet unlikely leader of the peasant rebellion located in Camille against Artolia. A maternal yet fiery soul, she shares a deep mutual trust with Earnest. She hides deep feelings of regret for abandoning her children. Background Twelve years ago, drenched with poverty, she gave up her children to an orphanage in hopes of a better future. She has deeply regretted the decision and continues to wish the best for her offspring. Though it is not directly stated, there is strong evidence that points to Mischka and Mireille being her children. When she lost her lover to the Great Famine, she decided to take arms with her countrymen against the regime that had abandoned them. Her efforts are aided by Villnore, making their rebellion a force to be reckoned. Though she puts up a valiant effort, Natalia eventually surrenders to her execution with the hopes to save the men remaining. In all scenarios, her efforts are in vain as the serfs, wanting to rescue her, were slaughtered by Artolian troops. Earnest comes to her aid and attempts to save her from wasting her life. His success depends on the storyline. In one scenario, Earnest successfully rescues her. Living on the run, they both join Wylfred on his travels. In another scenario, she makes her final request to be respectful to the slain. Earnest gives his dying breath to free her. After he passes away, the executioners attempt to defile his corpse and Natalia shields him. She dies from the wounds shortly after. In different scenario, she tries to avenge her comrade's death from Darius's hand and perishes during the attempt. Battle Natalia is the sole member of the Rogue class, a class with a movement range of five panels and an attack range of one panel (excluding diagonal panels). Rogues use Daggers as their weapon and can equip Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots. Being female allows her to wear Tiaras and the Veleor Dress. Rogues are the only class that can learn the Gold Rush Technique. Natalia attacks are similar to that of the Swordsman class - quick, multiple hits. She can easily keep enemies in midair to acquire Magic Crystals because of the innate juggling nature of her attacks. She's best used as a support attacker to aid in acquiring Purple Gems and Shining Gems, but her role is limited because of her small attack range. Fortunately her high movement range helps resolve this issue somewhat. Attacks *'Sword Dance' - Twisting, twirling blade attack. :グレイスソードダンス/Grace Sword Dance :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: (6x2hit)+8 *'Dawnstar Rising' - Acrobatic kick and flip. Launches enemy upward. :デイスターライジング/Day-Star Rising :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16 *'Edge of Light' - Rapid strikes quicker than the eye can see. :ミラージュエッジ/Mirage Edge :Hits: 4 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4x4hit Initial Skills Soul Crush "Know the fury of a woman scorned! Finishing Strike! Catastrophic Rain!" *'Catastrophic Rain' - Cuts and kicks foe into a storm of blades that gride and gore its body entire. :カラミティ・レイン/Calamity Rain :Hits: 25 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x25hit Sacrifice *'Hervor's Blessings' - Halves all enemies' RDM :ヘルヴォルの加護/Hervor no Kago :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: All Enemies Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Behind her fiery temper and stoicism lie deep-seated feelings of self-loathing and regret over abandoning her children. You'd never guess by her figure that Natalia was a mother of two. Most of her suitors never guess either, which makes for a fun surprise. :She lost track of her children when they fled the orphanage, and has heard nothing of them since. Though she believes deep within that somewhere they still live, she wouldn't know them from the everyday pre-teens mercenaries you meet on the field of battle. ...It's a small world after all. *Recruiting Natalia (and Earnest) forgoes the recruitment of Darius and Gwendal or Heugoe, Mischka and Mireille. *Natalia has a special scene with Earnest if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Earnest must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Natalia was sacrificed in. *Natalia can participate in a special scene with Earnest if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Natalia must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Earnest was sacrificed in. *Natalia share the same voice actress as Hrist and Leone in Japanese. *During Natalia's rescue in Ending B's route (the plume is used only once in the game before chapter 5), her and Earnest's demise depends on if Mischka and Mireille are recruited and in your party or not. Gallery Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Rogue